1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plasma treatment system.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been known a treatment method which generates plasma by passing a radio-frequency electric current across two electrodes immersed in a physiological saline, and evaporates and ablates a living tissue by the plasma. For example, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2011-045756 has disclosed a system for electrosurgical treatments that is used in the above treatment. The system disclosed in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2011-045756 is provided with two electrodes and a fluid supply element which forms a fluid channel to dampen the electrodes. When a radio-frequency voltage is applied across these two electrodes, part of the fluid present in the vicinity of the electrodes vaporizes, and ionized plasma is generated. Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2011-045756 has disclosed that charged particles of the plasma generated as above collide with a living tissue which is a target, leading to molecular breakdown or molecular collapse in the living tissue. The treatment in which, for example, the living tissue that is a treatment target ablates in this way is called a low-temperature ablation treatment. Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2011-045756 has disclosed that the above-mentioned system can be used in the field of otorhinolaryngology.